The present invention relates to display mounts and to the method of making display mounts, and especially to display mounts utilizing a partial face plate, and the method of making the display mounts with formed pockets therein for holding calendars, or the like.
In the past, mounts for the display of calendars or other inserts have generally been made of a plurality of superimposed boards. One common mount uses one or more pieces of cardboard, which has attached to it a plurality of calendar leaves by means of staples or stitches. This type of mount is inexpensive in construction, but embodies the disadvantage of exposed leaf corners, which invariably tend to curl and become unsightly after a short period of time. Another kind of mount has been of more substantial construction, providing a well in which the calendar leaves were supported with their margins in contact with the overlapping rear margin of the window element attached to the well member. This type of mount requires a flap closed passage in the back for the insertion of the matter to be displayed therein, and results in a construction which prevent the leaf edge and corners from curling but has been obtained at a high cost.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706, I disclose a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads. The patent provides corner or edge restraints which cooperate with displayed materials therein to hold such material against warping or curling. The structure has been successful for its intended purpose, but it has not permitted insertion and removal of the display material as easily and as rapidly as might be desired. This has been true particularly when removal and re-insertion of display material is undertaken by the ultimate user, such as might be required when the display material consists of a pad of month-to-month calendar sheets.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,401 and 3,079,715, I have provided an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells and display mount structures, and particularly for the formation of such wells having display material edge and corner restraints. In these patents, several panel edges are case bound together with a binding material which is adhesively attached to the exposed faces of the superimposed mounting panels and wrapped about the edges thereof to hold an assembly of mount panels together. The panels, in this prior patent, are folded in face-to-face relationship with each other, such that the intermediate board lies between the face board and the back board. When so folded, the boards are secured to each other by attaching a facial covering of bonding material which extends about the edges of the assembled panels. The display window cutting operation is performed along incisions, which throughout the major portion of the perimeter of the window correspond to the outline of the material to be displayed, and along incisions at spaced points along the perimeter which are inset to form overlay display material restraints. These inset incisions extend in the direction of the free edge of the intermediate board, but terminate short thereof, such that a gap is formed between such free edge of the intermediate board and the overlaying restraints through which display material is inserted.
In addition to these patents, I have also obtained other patents on display and photo mounts, typical of which may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,582, 3,068,139, and 3,002,720, and including my aluminum hinge patent, which allows a supporting prop or other display mount support to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues or the like. The present invention is an improvement to my prior patents, and especially to the aforementioned U.S. Patents, in which a three layered display mount which is case bound has a spacing or intermediate panel or board to form the pocket in the mount, but utilizes a partial facing panel, thereby reducing the weight of the mount. The present display mount has a pocket that allows an easy grasp of a pad of leaves of a calendar for changing the month by the user, along with a reduced tendency of warping, and increased strength by the use of three case bound panels bound together. In addition, the insertion of the calendar pad is made easier, and certain advantages, such as the printing of ad copy on one level of the mount when certain types of mounts are being made, while providing three dimensional artistic effect with different planes of ad panels.